superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Beard Bros.
Super Beard Bros. is a Let's Play show, created by Jirard Khalil, and Alex Faciane. While originally limited to the two of them, Greg Wilmot later became an additional recurring member, causing the show to be re-branded as Super Beard Bros. DELUXE. The show began on November 19th, 2012, initially only featuring Jirard and Alex; Jirard's companion on The Completionist, Greg, later joined the two on April 15th, 2013. However, on March 14th, 2014, Jirard announced in Ridley's Believe it or Not? that Greg would no longer be in episodes of Super Beard Brothers, making the finale of Wild Arms Greg's Last Episode. The show takes on a Let's Play format in which the hosts commentate over a specific game as one of them (usually Jirard) plays through it. What makes it different from a normal Let's Play, however, is that the commentary takes a self-described "journalistic approach" to the common medium, and the hosts often do fairly extensive research before recording (although Alex is generally responsible for most of this). Topics covered in each episode include trivia, secrets, development history, cultural influence, personal experiences, and overall design of the spotlight game. Originally, 100% completion of a game was rarely placed as a priority, as the hosts have expressed desire to create a laid-back atmosphere. However, recently, each game series has been played through for an episode of The Completionist. They now do their bests to get as much secret/collectables as possible, but still try and maintain the laid-back feeling. The show's intro uses a brief portion of the song 10 Minutes of Hypothermia by Frederic Petitpas. This song is from OverClockedRemix's Mega Man X ''album, Maverick Rising . This choice of music is somewhat ironic, as most of the song covers Chill Penguin's leitmotif; Jirard considers Chill Penguin to be a thoroughly unappealing boss. As of July, 28th, 2019, the channel has 1900 uploads and 238,123 subscribers. Reboot Super Beard Brothers was rebooted on April 24th, 2014 to be a bit more organized, as well as adding new shows, such as Super Trivia Bros., Super Analysis Bros., Super Remix Bros., as well as a few others + the original Let's Play. This reboot was also launched alongside ThatOneVideoGamer.com, the official site for all their shows combined. ''For More Info, Click Here List of Series (In Order) # Sonic 3 and KnucklesSonic 3 and Knuckles # Wild Arms # Star Fox 64 # Super Mario Land 2 # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night # Super Metroid # Super Mario RPG # Marvel vs. Capcom 2 # Mega Man X2 # Donkey Kong Country # Tiny Brains # A Link to the Past # Mother 3 # Kaizo Mario # Mega Man 7 # Kirby's Dream Land # Wario Land # Super Mario All-Stars # Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Plants vs. Zombies 2 # Kaizo Mario 2 # Grim Fandango # Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae # Super Meat Boy # Saw # Kaizo Mario 3 # Super Mario Maker # Yoshi's Story # Shovel Knight: Plague of Shadows # Undertale # Keep Talking and Nobody Explodes # Banjo-Kazooie # L.A. Noire # Mario & Luigi Paper Jam # Clash of Kings # Contra # Metroid Fusion # Asagao Academy # StarFox Zero # 3D Dot Game Heroes # The Order: 1886 # Saw 2 # Super Mario 64 DS # I Wanna Be The Guy # Zelda - A Link to the Past Randomized # Red Dead Redemption # The Last Guardian # Shadows of the Damned # Dark Souls III # Donkey Kong Country 2 # Mega Man X # Final Fantasy XV # Super Mario Galaxy # Mega Man X: Maverick Hunter # Secret of Mana # Sonic Adventure DX # Zombies Ate My Neighbors # The Typing of the Dead: Overkill # Sonic Mania # Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare # New Super Mario Maker # Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green # Super Metroid Randomized # 20XX # Journey # Resident Evil HD Remake # XeoDrifter # Donkey Kong Country 3 # Portal # Super Punch Out # The Simpsons Hit and Run # Kingdom Hearts # Knack # Mario Party 4 & 5 # Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle: Donkey Kong Adventure # NES Classic Edition # Wario Land Shake It # Super Metroid and A Link to the Past Randomized # Earthbound # Hyper Light Drifter # Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back # Michael Jackson's Moonwalker # Alien Isolation # Furi # VVVVVV # Bloodborne (current series) # Viewtiful Joe # Super Mario Maker 2 (current series) # Transformers Devastation (current series) Guests In addition to the two main members of Super Beard Bros, certain series have included a guest member, usually from another video game web-series * Michael Adams Davis * Frazier Perez-Yadon * Michael Barryte * Jake Kaufman * Brooke "Dodger" Leigh * Jesse Cox * Steve Cardenas * Jason Faunt * Kellie "PokéKellz" Whisler * Grant Kirkhope * Brett Bayonne * Jared "ProJared" Knabenbauer Patreon (Eff it Beard Bros) In November of 2018, the Super Beard Bros created a Patreon where it was stated that if a goal was met, Brett Bayonne would become a member of the Super Beard Bros. This goal was indeed met and Brett joined the team beginning with the BloodBorne playthrough. In January of 2019, a tier was made on the Patreon called 'Eff it' where a patron could pay $250 for Jirard, Alex, Brett, and the TOVG will do anything you ask. Trivia *Since the beginning of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (excluding Super Mario Land 2), every video thumbnail has added a red beard to a character (Alucard in SotN, Mega Man X in Mega Man X2, etc.) * Recently, however, all of the thumbnails are being re-done in new art style. *One of the first series of Super Beard Bros. was originally going to be Metal Gear Solid: Twin Snakes. However, they felt that the game wouldn't fit the image that they wanted to present at first. *Super Beard Bros. was originally going to be Greg playing the music from the games live as Jirard played through the games. This was changed due to this being too challenging for Greg to learn all the game's music. *Jirard feels that they shouldn't have played Wild Arms when they did (or at all), while Alex loves that they have one of the only Wild Arms Lets Plays on YouTube. *The show frequently assigns "homework" to the audience, with the first instance of this happening in episode 58 of Mother 3. This has spawned a running joke of Jirard and Alex being professors at Beard Bros University. *Super Metroid and A Link to the Past Randomized was the first SBB live stream on Facebook and it was 2 hour and 44 minute long. *This show used to be about trivia...I don't know what happened. Category:Super Beard Bros. Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE Category:Jirard Category:Alex Category:Greg